


How To Train Your Dragon: Extinction

by wallwetter



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (Disney Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), tangled - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Continuation, Dragon Riders, Dragons, Other, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:46:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallwetter/pseuds/wallwetter
Summary: As the young chief of Berk defeated Grimmel the worst was supposed to be over, his best friend was safe and so was his family and village. But as the dust from their battle settled, a new threat appeared over the horizon, one that could push them into extinction.The riders are forced to travel to newer, farther lands as they venture to find new allies and learn more about the world that seemed to have left them behind
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

****(a.n.** ** ****)** ** ****Due to the pandemic, I was finally able to start working on this fic.** **

****Since the HTTYD series has officially ended, this is just my humble attempt at continuing the story that I’ve loved since childhood** **

****Sorry for the bad english, it isn’t my first language and I’m still learning. Please review and tell me what I can do to better my writing.** **

….…

"Save him"

This was the words Hiccup had said to the Light fury as he let himself and Grimmel fall to their death, in exchange of his best friends’ life.

When he finally saw the light fury successfully push his best friend to the cliff, saving his life, he felt so glad; glad that his best friend will live, but he couldn't help but feel regret as well.

Panic had struck Grimmel stronger than a stray Gronckle as he realized that he was falling to his doom, in his desperate act of self-preservation, he had tried to maneuver Hiccup so that he would cushion his fall, breaking his artificial wings in the process. But Hiccup, despite his impending doom, still fought Grimmel and he managed to push him off of him. Now Grimmel was only holding on to his prosthetic leg.

As death crept closer time seemed to slow, he watched as Grimmel desperately tried to hang on to him for his life, he watched the battle that was taking place behind him, the battle he started to save his dragon from being captured and killed. At that time, he wondered if his father experienced the same thing when he tried to save him during their battle against Drago Bludvist.

Then he heard the signature whistle of a Night fury, but when he looked up it wasn't the Night fury he heard, instead he heard the Light fury as it was rushing towards them.

Hiccup knew that she could have only been trying to save him so, he detached his leg leaving Grimmel to fall on the water, and hiccup, being carried to safety by his best friend's partner.

The light fury looked down at her claws to see if she succeeded in saving her mate's friend, as she saw him she crooned at him seemingly asking 'are you okay?'

"See?... I knew you'd come around" he said in relief

He was worried that the light fury would never cooperate with them, but it seems he was wrong, seeing as she was saving his life.

When they finally landed on the green pastures of New Berk, he looked around to see the remaining dragon riders land on the island, then the remaining Vikings greeted their chief with cheers.

As the cheers begin to subside, Hiccup hopped over to his Dragon to wake him up.

He had hoped to gently wake his friend, but he was interrupted when the cliff on their right suddenly erupted in dirt and rocks, then the same had occurred on the cliff to their left. The sound was enough to frantically wake Toothless up.

To the villagers' horror, they saw what seemed like a wall of ships, lining the horizon, heading towards their new home. The ships had been shooting cannonballs at them from afar.

"Evacuate the townspeople!…get them and their dragons out of the open!" Hiccup instructed his dragon riders.

Upon receiving their orders, the dragon riders hastily cleared the cliff edge of citizens and dragons alike and started to look for cover in their impromptu village.

Though Hiccup tried to join them, he remembered that he no longer had his prosthetic leg, so as he tried to hop to safety, Toothless took the initiative to lift his rider up and on his back with his snout.

"Thanks, bud", he told his friend, which Toothless only answered with a huff.

"Take us to our tent, I need a leg." he instructed his friend, in which Toothless obliged

The pair ran through the chaos and the destruction caused by cannon fire, dodging explosions on their flanks and jumping over holes created by stray cannonballs. As Toothless weaved through the wreckage of their new village, the Light fury was closely following them easily dodging the wreckage.

Once Toothless got to their tent, it was already toppled by the other tents in its vicinity. So Hiccup had to scramble and shove the cloth that was used as their tent. When Hiccup finally found a leg he quickly attached it and instructed Toothless to fly up and survey the enemy, to see just what they were dealing with.

When they flew towards them, Hiccup paled as he saw the sheer amount of ships that were there, numbering to about hundreds, or maybe even thousands, going as far as he could see.

"How can there be so many of them, bud?" he asked Toothless, in which he only cooed in concern for his rider

It was then that the action to take was clear, so they flew back down their people.

The citizens and dragons were evacuated at the center of the forest. As he approached the mass of Vikings he was greeted by a familiar sound, their jumbled voices and complaints that was loud enough to hear from the sky.

Upon reaching them, he found that they were facing the riders, it looked like an impromptu briefing that was similar to the ones that were done in the great hall of old Berk.

When they landed and Hiccup got off of Toothless, he proceeded to the gathering of the riders. When walking towards them, Snotlout and Fishlegs seemed to be arguing about something.

"-but we don't have the weapons-"

"Is everyone alright?" asked Hiccup as he joined in on the meeting

"Yes, everyone is safe and accounted for, except for the few who were injured by the blasts and debris, but luckily there were no casualties" Answered Valka

"Hiccup, our people have been attacked, our homes are destroyed. These idiots seem to want a fight, so are we just gonna stand here, or are we gonna bring the fight to them?!" Snotlout exclaimed, this received screams and yells of agreement from the Vikings that were watching

"But we don't even have any catapults built yet, the only weapons we have are the ones that we took from Berk, and there aren't even enough to arm everyone" countered Fishlegs.

"Then what should we do? Do we just wait until they get here and have them kill us, cause that seems to be your plan" Snotlout said as he was walking closer to Fishlegs

"Well yours can't even be applied!" retorted Fishlegs

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP" screamed Astrid, as she silenced the two from bickering.

Hiccup silently thanked Astrid by nodding at her and looked at his people, now in complete silence.

"Alright, everyone pack your bags we're leaving" Hiccup started.

Then everyone had erupted in outrage of his decision, he heard various screams across the cacophony of yells, ranging from 'we're not running away' or 'we're not just gonna run away again!' Hiccup then interrupted them.

"Look, I know everyone is upset that we are already leaving when we are already getting used to this place…. but we never truly intended to stay here…our main mission was to reach the hidden world-"

He was quickly interrupted by another cacophony of dissatisfied screams.

"EVERYONE QUIET!" bellowed Hiccup. Everyone was taken aback by Hiccups sudden outburst, he was never known for being able to scream like that, even his mother, girlfriend, and even his cocky cousin seemed to cringe away from him.

"There are currently hundreds, if not thousands of ships in front of this island. Fighting them is suicide, and even if- IF we were able to win….the casualties we suffer will never be worth it, Viking _and_ dragon alike." he paused giving his people time to comprehend what he said.

"Remember what I had told you in Berk; Berk was never the place, it never was and never will be… Berk will always be the people and the dragons." Hiccup finished

"But where do we go?" asked one of the villagers in a dejected voice

"to-"

"To the hidden world" Astrid chimed.

When the Hidden world was mentioned everyone started to dismiss the idea again.

" We would not be mentioning this right now if we were not sure of its existence." Hiccup followed.

"While looking for Toothless, Stormfly had tracked them to what seemed to be a gigantic hole in the ocean, when we entered and went deeper, what we found was a beautiful cavern that glowed with luminous rocks. It was a paradise of dragons" Astrid was then interrupted by a cannonball that barely missed their evacuation area. The villagers instinctively ducked as the blast had kicked up dirt and rocks.

To Hiccup this was the signal to go so he quickly ordered his people to pack their bare essentials like clothing, food, weapons as well as the remaining livestock that was not killed during the initial attack.

When everyone was able to collect what they needed, Hiccup and Astrid led them to the hidden world.

….…..

"They're getting away" Chaghatai mentioned as he was looking through his telescope

"That damn Grimmel! He betrayed us, I hope he drowns for what he did" a woman exclaimed.

"So what do we do now?" the big man asked

"Of course we follow them, Ragnar. We'll follow them to the edge of the world and further if we have to" the woman exclaimed

"They are already out of our line of sight, Griselda. We cannot follow them, any longer, seeing as how they are on dragon-back and we are on boats" Chaghatai said as he collapsed his telescope.

"So what do we do, do we just let them go?" Griselda questions.

"Of course we don't" Chaghatai interjects. As he walked toward the entrance of the cargo hold of his ship.

"So tell me, what should one do if they need something done but can't do it themselves?" Asked Chaghatai as he stopped walking and turned around to wait for their answer.

"they should.…uuuuuuhm….try really really hard" Ragnar proudly exclaims.

"What do you have up your disgusting sleeves, Khan?" Griselda asks, not willing to play his games.

"I say we send someone after them" Chaghatai proclaims

Fuming, Griselda walks towards him and angrily says" Have you not learned anything from Grimmel? He had just betrayed us moments ago and now you want to hire another mercenary?!"

"I never said we're gonna hire anyone" Chaghatai proudly mentions

"Ragnar, would you tell your men to retrieve the corpses of Grimmel's deathgrippers" Chaghatai had requested his ally.

"Sure" he answered. He then proceeded to yell at the boat next to theirs "Hey you, over there" he pointed "you and your men will go and collect Grimmel's dragons and store them on your ship, report to me once you've succeeded."

"Aye!" replied the crew

"The reason why Grimmel betrayed us is because his goal never was money, instead he wanted the dragon itself. But for what _I_ have, money is not required, since we hold the one thing that he truly desires" he said, as he led his comrades towards his ship's brig.

When they finally got to it, Griselda and Ragnar physically recoiled due to the extreme stench of the area, the scent of spoiled meat and fish wafted through the air as well as the smell of what could only be feces. Upon stopping the pair followed where Chaghatai was looking and to their surprise there was a body.

Inside the brig was a young man tied to a pole with his hands up over his head and his hair strewn about in messy long strands, he wore a very worn out blue vest with black outlines and what was probably once white pants. He was slumped over, his head looking down at his lap. He was disgustingly malnourished.

"Oh you are a disgusting man" exclaims Griselda to Chaghatai, disdain clear in her voice

Chaghatai only shrugged her comment off as he proceeded to wake the man up by loudly shaking his cell door.

But despite the rude awakening the man was not mad, nor did he even flinch, he only lifted his head and opened his eyes, revealing black slanted eyes, and to his right, another pair of eyes opened, Griselda and Ragnar became wary as they could not see who's or what those eyes belonged to due to the lack of sunlight but they knew it wasn't a human's, seeing as how it unnaturally glowed in the dark, as well as the growl that came after.

"I have a mission for you" Chaghatai says as he pulls out the handle of Hiccup's flame sword from his back.


	2. Chapter 2

"I have a mission for you" Chaghatai says as he pulls out the handle of Hiccup's flame sword from his back.

"I need you to track the owner of this sword." the man looked at the handle, observing the intricate detail on it

"If you succeed, I promise to give _it_ back to you, and I will also promise your freedom" when he mentioned this, the man suddenly perked up and kneeled in attention.

Griselda did not have a good look at his face before, but now, despite the terrible lighting, she was surprised at how young the person was, he couldn't have been older than 18 years old.

"Do you have a _thing_ for kids?" she exclaims at Chaghatai, which he yet again ignored.

Satisfied that he finally got the boy's attention, he walked closer to the cell and continued talking." But if you were to fail… I can promise you that the future you are fighting so hard to protect, will be snuffed out"

The boy could only glare at him, but the creature growled. Once he was happy with the results of his intimidation, Chaghatai threw the handle at the boy's feet "After being released, you are to leave immediately and track the owner of the handle, do not let yourself be seen or discovered" and as he said that, he started walking away, the pair following him outside.

"Unbind him and get him some new clothes" he distantly heard Chaghatai order his men. In which they replied with "Aye."

….…..

As the Berkians flew off they saw the massive armada that was in front of New Berk. The cluster of ships was bigger than the entire island, so as they looked back in sadness of leaving their new home, they couldn't help but feel relieved that they didn't decide to fight them.

The village was led by the riders with Hiccup and Astrid being the head of the 'flock'. The villagers were no longer carrying the boats with their personal items, the boats that remained in use contained the village's livestock

"So, you still want to fight _that?_ " Astrid asked Snotlout.

"Psh! I would've been able to take half of them by myself" Snotlout retorted as he flexes his biceps and starts kissing them

"Yeah, go ahead and try. Would definitely make for a great show" Astrid counters, this received some chuckles from the group. Snotlout scowled and mocked what Astrid said "YeAh, gO ahEaD anD TrY, SnOtlOuT" he jeered.

After a few moments, Gobber decided to break the silence with a question that was on everyone's mind.

"So…'iccup did ya actually find de 'idden world?" This question got everyone's attention.

"Yeah, me and Astrid tracked Toothless there when we were trying to find him, I-it looked like the light fury had led them there"

"So what was it like inside?….did you see any new dragons? I can't wait to see what it's like" Fishlegs excitedly says, not giving Hiccup the room to answer any of his questions.

"How big is the place, I need to know if there is enough space for me and Hookfang"

"As long as I would still have my own place of manliness, where _Ruffnut_ isn't around, I'm happy" Tuffnut rants, which managed to get him a smack on the head from his twin.

The questions kept coming for a while until he finally noticed the giant hole in the ocean.

"Well, instead of asking me, why don't you see for yourselves" Hiccup declares as he called their attention to the giant gaping hole in the ocean.

"Welcome to the edge of the world!" Hiccup proudly declares with his usual flair.

Everyone including the riders erupted in excitement as they looked at the entrance to the Hidden World. They never thought that something so anomalous could happen naturally.

The flock of Berkians then made their way inside the hidden world, but the twins were left behind.

Ruffnut looked back to see that her brother was staring at something at the distance "What you looking at, bro?" she worriedly asked her twin.

"If this is the edge of the world, why is there still ocean at the distance?" Tuffnut whispers to his sister, which she only rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever, Tuffnut. Let's just go in, we're being left behind" she dismissed his statement.

"This proves that the world is round" he whispered and nodded to himself, as they followed the flock inside the hole.

Astrid and Hiccup had left the flying to their respective dragons so that they could guide them through the entrance.

When passing through the cavern, the glowing river, and the room of glowing pillars; Hiccup and Astrid couldn't help but chuckle at the extreme wonder and amazement shown in their people's faces.

"Trust me, you haven't seen anything yet" Astrid exclaims as they were lead to the continuation of the glowing pillars. The Berkians looked on as they bore witness to the beauty of the new world around them, basking in the luminous lights that were displayed by their dragons while flying through the area. They also noticed the light that seemed to turn on as they passed through; barely registering that they were actually dragon eggs.

At the end of the glowing pillars,they were escorted by countless amounts of small orange dragons, they made it seem like the world was burning around them, but instead of being fearful, they could only stare at the beauty unfolding before them.

When the flurry of dragons had finally scattered, the main cavern became visible to the vikings, there were hundreds of waterfalls that occurred on what seemed like giant mushrooms, and the entire cavern was being supported by gigantic luminous blue crystals. The Berkians were stunned by the beauty they were witnessing, _this_ was the hidden world, a hidden paradise for dragons and the new home of the Vikings.

The moment of tranquil beauty was quickly destroyed when they heard multiple roars surround them, but it would seem that they were all gathering at the front, where the chief was.

Hiccup saw how hundreds of dragons have come to welcome their alpha back, Toothless then roared and grunted at them, seemingly giving them instructions. They were then lead to the ledge where he and Astrid initially saw Toothless and his partner dive and fly together.

When they saw what was on the ledge, they were pleasantly surprised at the amount of space that was open, the area was thrice the size of old Berk and there was a lake at the center of it. It would seem that Toothless has asked them to clear the area, which they seemed to happily obliged doing, seeing as how there was no shortage of space within The Hidden World.

When they finally landed, the fatigue that has been building up for the entire day seemed to instantly hit them; they had just deterred a psycho that wanted to kill their chief's dragon, dodge cannon fire on foot from an armada of thousands of ships, and they flew all the way to the hidden world, all in one day. All of it seemed to quickly catch onto them, seeing as how no one bothered to unpack their items before passing out with their dragons.

Hiccup had been the last one to remain awake, along with Toothless. He looked at his people in silent melancholy as he contemplated all that they have done to reach this place.

His thoughts were interrupted when a very tired Toothless nuzzled him.

"You tired, bud?" he asked, Toothless responded with a yawn

Hiccup chuckled and said, "I'll take that as a yes" as he scratched the head of his best friend.

They then heard a soft coo to their right, they turned and saw the light fury, she seemed to be waiting for Toothless to join looked at his human and crooned 'Good night'

"Go join her, bud. Good night" he greeted Toothless as he watched him and his mate disappear to another area on the ledge. Hiccup then wondered

_Where in the world do I sleep now?_

Astrid was woken up by the sound of approaching footsteps, but she didn't stand on guard seeing as how she knew whose footsteps it was, no one can mistake the silent jingle of the mechanism on Hiccup's Prosthesis.

"Do you have room for one more, milady?" he had sweetly asked while gently placing the hair on her cheeks behind her ears.

Astrid smiled and whispered "Go ask Stormfly"

Hiccup chuckled at her antics then looked at her Nadder and saw that she was blankly staring at him, her expression was oddly reminiscent of how parents would eye their daughter's boyfriend suspiciously. She stared for a moment until she just huffed and opened up her wing to reveal Astrid sleeping form. He then lied next to her.

"I didn't give you permission" Astrid playfully whispered

"Do you want me to leave?" Hiccup whispered back, Astrid then hugged him.

"I'll allow it just this once" she whispers half-asleep

Hiccup then took the chance to kiss Astrid on the forehead and softly whisper"Goodnight, milady", and laid his head on her nadder's belly. The last thing he saw was the lowering of Stormfly's wing as darkness started enveloping him.

….…

The boy was waiting for his companion to come back, he sat in front of the fire, keeping warm and examining the mechanism of the sword handle.

It was really intricate and detailed, it had several different gadgets as he accidentally opened the sword, almost stabbing himself in the head in the process. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard the bush behind him rustle, he assumed that his companion had finally returned with the night's dinner

"Welcome back" he greeted, he turned to see a large dragon that was covered in white fur, the face looked somewhat similar to a wolf's but it had two pairs of ears instead of one; its mysteriously glowing eyes were blue in color. Though it did not particularly stand tall, it's length compensated by being more than 30 meters from its head to the tip of its pointed tail.

The dragon approached him, slowly revealing more of its long body. As the creature faced him, it then suddenly released the fish it carried within its mouth.

"So how was the hunt?" he asked his companion, in which it only grumbled

He chuckled,"Yeah, fish are easy prey" he replied. He then proceeded to take a fish from the pile that was provided. The dragon growled.

"What?" he didn't let go of the fish. The dragon snarled and grunted at him, gesturing to put the fish back.

"Well, this is my favorite fish too" he then proceeded to clean the fish of its innards and gills. The dragon whimpered and crooned at him, it really wanted that fish.

"I've been stuck on that boat for months too y'know , and besides I got to it first" he argued against the dragon, the dragon then grabbed a hold of the head of the fish, trying to pull it away from the boy.

"What are you doing?" he grunted"I got to it first". the dragon snarled and groaned.

" It doesn't matter that you were the one who caught it," he was trying hard to pull it back without breaking it "besides it was your turn to hunt today" he finished.

While they struggled against each other, the boy said "okay, okay, how about we just cut it in half?" when the dragon heard this she immediately let go of the fish inadvertently causing the boy to roll backwards towards the bush.

Worried, the dragon went to the bush, sniffing at it to see if it's human was alright. He then suddenly stood up fish in hand, surprising the dragon.

"Don't worry girl, I'm alright" he said as he walked towards the fireplace, he then cut the fish in half; one hand had the tail and the other had the head.

Presenting both to his dragon he asked "So, which one do you want?". the dragon took the piece with the head and swallowed it immediately, so the boy skewered the tail end of the fish and proceeded to roast it.

"I'll take another one later, alright" he asked his companion, as he looked back the pile was already gone and his companion burped. He looked at it.

"Really, Kuma. You couldn't leave me one piece?" the dragon looked at him and started gagging as she threw up the tail end of a fish.

The boy looked at the regurgitated half of the fish and picked it up " Thanks", he cheerfully said as he skewered it with the other half.

After he cooked his fish he laid on his dragon's body deep in thought," I promise to get your egg back to you", he said as he was looking at the nuzzled his cheeks and crooned softly at him. He can only smile at her affection towards him.

When he finally finished eating he put out the fire and went to Kuma to sleep. As he laid close to his dragon, her steady heartbeat served as a lullaby to him, bringing the comfort of sleep to his tired body.


	3. Chapter 3

The boy and his dragon had an early start in the day, when both of them were awake he had left the sword handle to his companion.

"We'll be tracking its owner" he says as he was picking up his spear made from solid iron. "Get used to the scent, alright?" he instructed, which his dragon answered with a grunt.

The boy walked towards the shore and continued walking until he was about hip-deep in water, the water was cold, which served as a good method to wake himself up from his drowsiness.

He then lifted his spear level to his head, ready to strike at any fish that he saw. Then he stood completely still, there were no ripples on the surface of the water making him look like a statue that was half submerged.

When he saw some fish swim by, he immediately stabbed at them one-by-one, after 5 seconds he immediately had 10 pieces of cod on one end of his spear. Satisfied with his catch, he went back to the campsite.

He un-skewered the 10 fishes and took one for himself.

"Did you get his scent?" he asked the dragon, she grunted in response.

"Can you follow it?" he jokingly asked, she only looked at him with an insulted expression that seems to say 'are you really asking me that?'.

He then chuckled at her impression "of course you can".

When they had finished eating, he killed the fire and got on his dragon to find their target.

….…

"Aaaaand go!"

First thing in the morning, Hiccup was greeted by none other than Toothless' tongue on his face, while he struggles to get his friend to stop licking him, he heard the laughter of his people and the children beside him.

"Alright, I'm up, I'm up, bud!" but the licking didn't stop until he stood up. When he was finally standing, he heard Toothless' throaty laugh "Yeh, good morning to you too, bud" he sarcastically said as he struggled to wipe dragon spit from his eyes

He then changed from his broken and battered dragon scale armor to his more casual leather brown tunic, he had also worn brown pants, as this was the only pair he has on hand.

When he finally got the saliva off of his eyes, he looked around to see that everyone was already gathered in an area near the lake. He approached them, receiving greetings from the people he passed by. When he saw Astrid standing behind a table he immediately went to her

"Good morning" he greeted

"Good morning, babe" she replied, giving him a kiss to the cheek, but when she pulled away, a long string of dragon drool had attached itself to her lips, forcing her to wipe it off.

"What's for breakfast?" Hiccup asked,.

"Well we have fish" she pointed at a plate of fish, " _fish_ " she pointed at another plate, "and _more_ fish" she pointed at another separate plate of fish

"That's a lot of fish" he commented

"Well it's the only thing here that is edible to humans" she retorted.

With that, he simply shrugged and got himself and Astrid a plate of fish. "Care to join me?" he asked offering her the plate, which she accepted.

They started walking to look for a place to sit when Hiccup asked.

"Is it just me or is it brighter in here, than when we first came?"

"It _is_ brighter in here" Astrid clarified, "the crystals on the ceiling glows brighter in the morning than at night, saw it grow brighter earlier in the day."

"Huh, that's convenient" Hiccup commented while he looked at the glowing crystals at the top of the cavern.

They kept walking until they saw the riders sitting together, they quickly joined them. Ruffnut and Tuffnut were arguing about something, Snotlout was fawning over his mom, and Fishlegs was feeding the baby Gronckle on his lap. It was just like nothing has changed.

After breakfast, he had instructed his people to unpack their items, so while he was helping unpack, his mom suddenly called out to him.

"Do you need help with anything?" he asks while approaching her

"No I'm fine, but we _do_ have a problem _"_ Valka exclaims, "Currently, humans can't survive here for long" the sudden detail had caught Hiccup off guard, and a few others who overheard.

"How so?" Hiccup asked with concern in his eyes

"Well, the only thing around here that can sustain us is the water and fish" says Astrid, as she walks towards the mother and son duo.

"And no materials can be found here, there is some ore lying around for smithing, but nothing here can be used to make our houses." Valka added, she was concerned for their future in the hidden world.

Hiccup looked around to see if there was actually no material to build their houses from, and to his astonishment, there was nothing. There were no trees in the entire cavern. He also noted the lack of any plants as well.

"I guess we're gonna have to get the trees from up top." Hiccup says, thinking out loud.

"How about the plants? Like berries and medicinal stuff " Astrid continues

"We just get some from up top and plant them here" Hiccup replies. Upon hearing this Valka and Astrid awkwardly look at each other and then looked back at Hiccup.

"What?"Hiccup questions, worried at the looks his mom and girlfriend was giving him.

"Son, nothin' can grow here" Hiccup's face fell. "If this soil-" Valka gestures to the earth "Is capable of sustainin' plant life, it woulda dun so by now" she finishes

Upon hearing this Hiccup crossed his arms and started to think.

"Why don't we just change the soil?" Chimed Fishlegs as he was examining his dragon cards looking for new species in the flurry of dragons, this earned a questioning look of from the trio.

"We could just go up top, get some soil, and use it to plant." Fishlegs finished. When the trio heard this they were positively shocked.

"Fishlegs that's amazing!" complimented Astrid, which caused Fishlegs to blush, he doesn't get complimented too often.

"Alright, let's go up to pick up anything we need" he declares.

"Mom, gather the rider-"

"We're already here" interrupted Snotlout "we came as soon as we heard your mom say 'humans can't live here for long'".

Hiccup smiled and started to give out his instructions on what needs to be done.

….…

The boy and his dragon were flying through the clouds, it was right before midday when she suddenly stops and started to slowly descend through the clouds, but not enough to completely reveal them.

"Is this it, gi-" the boy was about to ask, but paused when he saw a gigantic hole in the ocean. He wondered what could have been the cause of such a huge opening, and what was inside it.

But his thoughts halted when they saw a small flock of dragons come out of the hole. But what completely surprised him was that there were riders on some of them.

_I thought dragons were also hated here_

He counted four Monstrous Nightmares in pairs, carrying empty boats. One Deadly Nadder, a Rumblehorn, a Storm Cutter, and a Zippleback, and finally a pair of black and white dragons he had never seen before.

"Hey girl, do those dragons look familiar to you?" He asked as both of them eyed the flock closely.

"Is our target with them?" he asked, his dragon replied with a grunt of approval.

"Let's follow them and see where they are going" he said as they disappeared in the cloud once more.

The pair followed them to a nearby island where he saw them cut trees, and place it in the boats, when both boats were finally full of tree trunks they returned to the massive hole in the ocean.

"Well, at least now we know where they are" he said as they were turning back to return to the warlords, little did he know that he was seen.

….…

"Uuuuuuuh, guys, did anyone else see that giant flying noodle with wings?" Tuffnut, asked the group while pointing at a cloud in the sky.

The group, obviously perplexed by his statement, followed where he was pointing and saw nothing.

"Are you going crazy?" Snotlout insulted, trying to taunt him.

"Hah! I've always been crazy" Tuffnut counters as he bumps helmets with his sister.

"Alright, enough with the games, people are waiting for this wood so let's get back to them" Hiccup exclaims, as they continue to fly back to the hidden world.

"All I'm saying is that there _was_ a giant winged noodle in the sky" Tuffnut continued as they flew down, "I'm just sharing, you know" he said as they went deeper, back to the hidden world.


	4. Chapter 4

Kuma flew through the clouds until they reached New Berk, none of the ships were docked on the shore of the island, they were ready to deploy at any moment.

The boy directed his dragon to the head of the armada, to the ships that were reinforced by metal. When they landed on the leading ship they were immediately surrounded by soldiers.

"Get off the dragon!" they ordered. The boy immediately complying with their demands. But the dragon growled and snarled at them

"Calm down girl, I'm fine" he said to reassure his friend

When he got down, three of the soldiers escorted him to the front where they forcibly made him kneel. This got them another snarl from his dragon.

Then the warlords walked out from the ship's cabin, with Chaghatai front and center. When the boy saw him he glared daggers at him.

"Did you find them?" he asked while walking closer to him.

"Yes, they are currently residing in a hole" he said, not breaking eye contact with the man. His eyes filled with silent rage.

"what do you mean a hole? Stop speaking in metaphors, boy!" Griselda exclaimed getting visibly irritated at him

"It isn't a metaphor!" he yelled, which got him a punch in the face from the guard on his left.

The boy felt blood in his mouth so he spits it out and continued talking, "there is a large hole on the surface of the ocean, I saw them enter it", blood was welling up again so he had to spit it out once more, "just go northwest from here, since the winds are in your favor you should get there in less than two days" he says still maintaining eye contact.

Satisfied with the information given he turned his back to the boy and started walking off until the boy stopped him.

"HEY! You promised to give us back the egg if we managed to find them!" he yelled at him.

Chaghatai then turned to face the boy again "Oh Yuri, I said that if you accomplished your _mission, then_ you would get your egg back _"_

"But we did!" he quickly interjected

"Who told you your mission was to track them?" there was a pause, then as realization hits, Yuri's eyes widened in shock and frustration.

Chaghatai couldn't help but smile at the face Yuri was making.

"You see, I never gave you the mission to track them, I just requested it"

"Here's your _actual_ mission; Make sure we capture the Night Fury" he declared

"If we get our Night fury, _then_ you would get your egg" he finished and started walking away from him

"Put them in the brig" Chaghatai commanded.

While the warlords walked away, he could only scream and curse profanities at them in his native tongue, he didn't want to go back there, he didn't want _them_ to go back there, he wanted to kill him for what he's done.

So while Yuri was venting his anger, he suddenly felt a sharp pain at the back of his head, knocking him out. When Kuma was just about to attack them for hurting him, she suddenly felt dizzy and fell to the deck.

When Yuri woke up, he felt pain surge through the back of his head and winced, when the pain subsided he felt the familiar sting of chains against his wrists. They were in their cell, with his hands bound on top of his head against a pole

Shortly after, he saw his companion wake up since the glow in her eyes slightly illuminated their surrounding. Luckily they had moved them to a different cell. This time it did not stink of rot or crap, but the excessive amount of cobwebs on the ceiling and the amount of dust on the ground told him that this place has never been cleaned.

Though she was still dizzy from the sleep dart, she still managed to croon at him worryingly

"I'm fine, I just….have a little headache" he said as he winced again at the pain.

"How 'bout you? Are you hurt?" he asked, concerned for his dragon. His dragon grunted in response.

"That's good" he said as he felt appeased by the fact that his friend was unharmed.

He waited until the pain in his head completely disappeared.

"Night Fury" he wondered aloud, "That must have been the black dragon we saw, right?" he asked his friend

Kuma just exhaled through her nose and gave him a low growl. Though he didn't see her shrug, he could tell that she wasn't sure as well.

"I mean…. _Night_ Fury? Its practically a dead giveaway" he ranted "would you call a _white_ dragon a _Night_ Fury?" he sarcastically asked his companion, the dragon seemed to scoff at him, dismissing his rant.

They then felt their boat sway against the waves.

"Looks like we're moving" he commented. Kuma just gave a dismissive growl yawning right after

"Yeah, I'm tired too" he said as he yawned as well.

Both of them just fell asleep to pass the time.

….…

The Sun was already setting when they finished transporting the wood. They spent the entire day transporting wood from one island to the hidden world. So while they would bring the wood from the islands that were close by, the remaining villagers would start working on cutting and laying of the foundation of their new home.

They had fish for lunch and was having fish for dinner as well, but they didn't really mind eating fish for the entire day, because they have had worst when they were still at war with dragons.

Due to everything they had done today, the riders and their dragons were drowsily eating their food, while their respective dragons had already gorged themselves with fish, and had already passed out

Hiccup sat together with Astrid, Valka, Gobber, Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs. The twins were arguing about which one of them had carried more trees to the boats.

"Y'know, you guys _weren't_ the ones who actually carried the trees, right?" Astrid asked, her drowsiness only worsening her temper, she's been listening to the twin's moronic discussion all day long and it was getting under her skin.

"Well, _Astrid_ if you're gonna go there, wasn't Stormfly the one who was cutting and carrying the wood?" Ruffnut countered

Her twin chuckled and added "yeah, so you're basically dead weight to your dragon", the comment had made Snotlout guffaw, and the twins laughed right behind him.

The comment had managed to push her to the edge, Astrid pulled out her axe and struck the newly made table cutting a fish cleanly in half, "Actually, unlike you three I did my part in cutting down trees, in fact, I used this very axe to cut them. I'm kinda worried it got blunt, so how about I test its sharpness to your necks!" she shouted as she pulled the axe from the table.

Hiccup staggered as he stopped her before she could kill the trio. "IF it actually got blunt I'll just sharpen it for you", he said as he took the axe from Astrid, his tired hands unable to support the weight of the blade, "besides, I think the fish that you just cleaved in half proves that it's still very sharp" he gestured at the fish that was very cleanly cut in half.

They sat back down and continued eating.

"So how's the village construction going, Fishlegs?" Hiccup asked

"It's going _really_ well, since the earth here is sturdy, the foundations are really secure, although not a single house has been completed yet" Fishlegs answered

"I guess we're sleeping with the dragons again tonight" Hiccup commented.

"Is the amount of wood we collected enough to build a village?" Valka questioned

"Actually..yeah, we have enough wood to build everyone a house. There might even be a lot of excess wood" Fishlegs answered, astonishment clear in his voice.

"It should, we made so many roundtrips today, I don't think Hookfang can carry the boat tomorrow" he said as he looked back at Hookfang passed out on the floor with an unfinished pile of fish in front of him.

"It's fine, I don't think we need the boats tomorrow anyway" Hiccup reassured as he yawned.

Valka then piped in, saying "Oh, don't forget that we need to get some earth from outside to plant our produce"

"I almost forgot about that" Hiccup said as he mentally kicked himself for forgetting.

"But don't worry, Hookfang won't be the one to carry the soil tomorrow" Hiccup tried to reassure Snotlout

Snotlout scoffed" Worried? Like I'm ever gonna be worried for that Fire-breathing nuisance", obviously trying to play it off.

"We also need some tree saplins', and berry plants" Valka reminded. " And we also need some medicinal herbs, so please look for those as well" she added.

"No need to be hasty, we can do all of that tomorrow" Hiccup says as he finishes his plate of fish. As he looks at his sleeping dragon, he saw the light fury gently nuzzle him to wake him up.

Toothless groggily stood up and leaned on his mate for support as they walked to their area of the ledge. Hiccup watched them disappear over an incline.

When he turned back to his friends they had suddenly disappeared from the table, he then saw them sleeping with their respective dragons. He was surprised since he never heard them leave the table. He looked at them and sighed, he has the same problem he had last night.

He tried walking to Astrid, but she and Stormfly were already snoring when he got to them, so instead of waking them, he just kissed her good night.

Hiccup walked towards the trunk that he and Toothless were able to bring from New Berk, after rummaging through it for a bit, luckily, he managed to find a pillow and a blanket. So he laid on the long bench of the dining table, with his head on the pillow he draped the blanket over himself.

It wasn't the most comfortable thing to sleep on, but despite this, sleep still managed to quickly get a hold of him as he felt his consciousness fading.


	5. Chapter 5

Dawn had passed and the cavern is slowly growing brighter, the nocturnal dragons are retreating to their caves, while the diurnal dragons are just waking up, and the berkians are _still_ getting ready for breakfast.

They took care to not make too much noise so that they won't shock the nearby dragons that were still half-asleep, while their dragons had woken up the same time they did, and are currently helping them fish for food.

Despite her activities the day before, Astrid and Stormfly woke up early to help ready their breakfast. Years of intense training and habitual early morning training sessions had taught her body to wake up right at the crack of dawn. After freshening up, she instructed Stormfly to go to the lake to hunt for fish while she decided to help with cleaning up the mess they had left the night before

When Astrid approached the table they had used, she noticed a sleeping figure on the bench, she immediately knew who it was when she saw the exposed tufts of messy auburn brown hair that laid atop of the pillow, and the exposed prosthesis that was uncovered by the blanket.

 _Why didn't you just sleep with us?_ She thought

She approached the sleeping figure and removed the piece of blanket that was covering his face to reveal that she was right, it was Hiccup.

She caressed his cheek, noting how cold his skin was. She softly sighed and shook her head at how irresponsible and reckless her boyfriend was with his health. She then left his side to boil some water and put it in a cup.

When she came back, she shook him to wake him up, "Hiccup" she whispered to him "come on, wake up". He groaned in response, "here's some hot water, warm yourself up", Astrid said, setting the cup down on the table. Hiccup then slowly sat on the bench he slept on and greeted Astrid "Good morning, Milady" he said, still sleepy.

Astrid kissed him on the cheek and greeted him back, "Good morning Babe". She stood up and started walking towards one of the uncleaned tables.

"Warm yourself up, and help me get the tables ready." she said as she started piling the dirty plates, one atop the other.

Hiccup hummed in response as he reached for the cup of hot water, holding it with both hands as he tried to warm his cold hands first. With his first sip, he felt his drowsiness leave his body and felt the water warm his insides. After finishing the cup, he breathed a warm and heavy breath as he stood up and walked towards Astrid.

"How can I help?" he asked

"Go get the newly washed dishes from Bruno and put it on the tables" she requested.

" Sure" he said as he started walking away from her.

After all the preparation were made, everyone started eating breakfast together. Including the dragons.

After eating breakfast Hiccup approached Mulch and Bucket with a favor

"G'morning Mulch, G'morning Bucket" he greeted them

"G'mornin' chief" Bucket greeted back

"Do you need anythin' 'iccup?" Mulch asked

"Actually yeah, can I ask you guys to make a boat for us, we need it to get some plants from the surface, we need it by midday."Hiccup instructs. Mulch and bucket, despite being farmers, were also very well versed in building ships and boats.

"Alright, but we're gonna have to ask for some help from our cousins" Mulch added

"Th-that's fine" Hiccup chimed," We'll come get it before lunch" he finished as he started walking away, giving them a final thank you before he left.

Hiccup then approached Toothless, who was grooming himself "G'morning bud" he greeted as he scratched the head of his dragon. Toothless purred in return nuzzling his hip.

"Wanna come help dig, bud?" he asked his dragon

Toothless groaned lazily and proceeded lay on the ground, earning him a chuckle from his friend.

"Oh really, bud? You're not gonna help your old pals, the Vikings?" Hiccup said as he tried to push Toothless upright, failing to even make him budge. The Light fury saw her friend try to wake up her mate, so she approached them.

To Hiccup's surprise, the Light fury was beckoning him to help them as well, Hiccup smiled because to him, this was her acknowledging that Toothless was also part of their village.

Outnumbered, Toothless apprehensively complied as he lazily stood up.

"That's more like it" Hiccup says as he watched his friend walk towards the gathering of Vikings.

Hiccup then approached the light fury and started petting her.

"Thanks" he sincerely said, the Light fury purred and leaned into his hand in response. She started following Toothless as they walked towards the clearing, Hiccup followed behind her.

When they got there, he saw that Gobber was the one coordinating the villagers' efforts to properly dig out the area. They saw that the land was already almost completely dug out.

The ledge was divided into thirds, the village area, the forest and produce area, and the open area that would be left for future use. Currently, the furies would sleep in the open area while the Vikings and their dragons would sleep in the village area.

The trio: Hiccup, Toothless, and the Light Fury, approached Gobber to ask what they can do to help. Gobber assigned them to a spot that was near the village area and asked them to dig it out.

Vikings have always been a very capable work force, since back when they were still at war with the dragons, they have always been able to rebuild their entire village in just one day after a raid. But now that peace has been established between the two sides, their capability to accomplish and complete manual labor has increased, making them an even more efficient labor force.

Now, with the amount of dragons that are willing to lend them a claw, they had finished terraforming the forest and produce area by midday, just in time for lunch.

Same as what they had for breakfast, they also had fish for lunch. While Hiccup was eating with his friends, someone suddenly poked his shoulder, he turned to look who it was, then found that it was Bucket and Mulch.

"'ey chief, we finished the boat that you asked for" Bucket informed him.

Hiccup smiled and said "thanks guys, have you eaten yet?", he asked

" We're just about te'" Mulch replied, "we're just here to inform ye that the boat is right behind our tents" they said as they turned to get their own plate of fish.

"Thank you!" Hiccup screamed after them.

"What's the boat for?" Astrid asked as Hiccup sat back down.

"We're gonna use it later when we're getting the medicinal plants and the seedlings" he answered as he took another bite from his fish.

After they finished eating lunch, Hiccup and the gang had left the cavern. Hiccup then left his mom and Gobber in charge while they were out getting the plants that they needed.

Hiccup had divided the gang into three pairs so that each pair would have a tracking dragon. The parings were; Astrid and himself, Fishlegs and the twins, and Snotlout and Eret.

"Ugh, why do _I_ have to go with _him_ " Snotlout asked unhappy with his partner.

"Well, who do you wanna go with?" Hiccup asked. "Each pair should have a tracking dragon, or at least a dragon that knows what medicinal plants smell like"

Snotlout thought for a moment, he looked at Astrid and she cracked her knuckles at him, he looked at Fishlegs and saw him geek out as he wrote new finding on his dragon cards, he cringed at the idea of being left alone with him _,_ so in the end, he went with Eret

After Snotlout's outburst Hiccup reminded the group that when they take the plant, they should include the roots, since they were gonna replant them down in the hidden world, he also added that if they find any tree with fruit, they should take some, so that they could plant the seeds.

"Alright then; Fishlegs, you and Ruff and Tuff will go west, Snotlout and Eret will go South, while me and Astrid will go east" he instructed.

"Let's meet back here in three hours" he finished, the riders then dispersed in their assigned direction, carrying the boats

Hiccup and Astrid were flying in silence until Hiccup asked "should we name the Light fury?"

"I don't know, do you think she even _wants_ to be named?" Astrid answered

"I'm not really sure" Hiccup contemplated. "If we were gonna name her what do you think would be a good name?" he asked Astrid again

"I'm thinking about calling her Nubless" he shares, Astrid laughed at his name choice.

"What?" he asked confused on why she was laughing.

Astrid struggled to stop laughing as she staggered saying "You have terrible naming sense!"

"Well if you're so good at naming dragons, then what would _you_ name her" he playfully challenged her.

Astrid then stopped laughing and said, "What about Luna?"

Hiccup looked back " Like the moon?" he asked

"Yep"

"It sounds kinda boring, Astrid" he teased

"Oh really, and what do _you_ know about naming dragons?" Astrid countered

"Well I just think it sounds mundane" he threw back.

He then continued, " I mean- we have dragons named SKULL CRUSHER, or HOOKFANG, and even STORMFLY" he said stressing at how cool the names sounded, " they all sound like dragon names-"

"Then we have TOOTHLESS" she interrupted him, mocking his earlier tone as she chuckled at his terrible name choices.

"Toothless' name is well known in the viking archipelago" he tried to argue, obviously not helping his case whatsoever.

Their banter quickly ended when they came across a small cluster of islands.

They flew towards the closest island and set down the boat on the shore.

"Let's split up" Hiccup suggested

"Me and Toothless will go find us some berries and potential crops" he started

"and me and Stormfly will go find medical herbs and plants, got it" Astrid smugly finished and left.

Hiccup watched as she and her dragon flew off.

"How 'bout we start as well bud?" Hiccup suggested to his dragon, as they walked into the forest to look for berries.

After two hours of exploring they managed to completely fill their boat with seedlings, berry shrubs of different kinds, fruits, and even an impressive assortment of medicinal plants and herbs.

They flew back to the hidden world and saw that the rest of the groups were already there waiting for them. One look at their boats is enough to tell Hiccup that their search didn't bear much fruit.

"Well you guys sure took your sweet time" commented Tuffnut.

"They must've been smooching while they were together" added Ruffnut, making his brother shiver

"Blegh, _gross_ "

Hiccup and Astrid just ignored their comment.

"You guys weren't as lucky, huh?" Hiccup commented

"Yeah, we barely saw any nearby islands South of here" Eret chimes. 

"But we _did_ find some wild wheat, so we took that,and some other stuff we thought might be useful." Snotlout added

"Good job, you guys" Hiccup praised Snotlout and Eret.

"How about you?" Hiccup asked facing Fishlegs and the twins.

"Though we didn't find any food, we did find a lot of medicinal herbs in this one island we found" Answered Fishlegs.

"Pretty good haul" Hiccup complemented

"Let's get these back inside, then let's go back east to harvest what we missed" said Astrid.

Then pair by pair they went back to the hidden world.

Valka was tending to the villagers when she saw his son and his friends come back. She went to greet them and was positively surprised at what they managed to find.

"Great job, kids!" she said praising them.

She rummaged around Fishlegs' and the twins' boat and got even more elated.

"You even found some buckthorns, and even some goat weed" she chimed. "These are really great" she finished

Then the group helped remove the plants from their boats and brought them to the Forest area where they would replant them.

After giving them a hand for the first few plants, Hiccup called the attention of his mother, "Mom, we're gonna go get the next batch of plants" Hiccup said, saying his goodbyes.

The riders got on their dragons, picked up their respective boats then headed to the entrance of the hidden world.

When they got out of the hidden world and started flying east, Hiccup saw something in the distance.

"Stop" he commanded, the rider's behind him confused at the sudden halt. All of them saw that Hiccup was staring at something, so they turned their head to follow his gaze. What they saw could only bring trouble to their new home.

Because as the fog from the waterfall slowly clears, the thousand ship armada was in front of their home once again.

"Drop your boats" Hiccup said as he looked on at what could be the impending doom of their new home and the home of the dragons.


	6. Chapter 6

"Drop your boats", Hiccup commanded.

Hiccup and the group looked on as the armada approached their home.

" _These_ guys again" Snotlout exclaimed, " _Don't_ tell me we're gonna run away again" he added looking at Hiccup.

"No, we're not " he answered.

"Great, cause I've been looking for something to punch" Snotlout added, punching his palm.

"Stay focused, and keep you guards up" Hiccup warned as they approached the leading ship.

The leading ship was made of wood, but it was reinforced by iron, a _lot_ of iron. They noted how every ship in the front was built similarly, except for four ships that were only made of wood. While they were approaching, Hiccup noticed three figures was in the front of the leading ship, they seem to be waiting for them.

"Ah, Dragon master" the figure in the middle greeted

"It's an honor to officially meet you" he sarcastically bowed

"Who are you people?" Hiccup asked them, still wary of their presence.

The one in the middle straightened from his bow as a woman spoke up.

"We would also like to thank you, you saved us the trouble of having to get you out of there" she said, ignoring his question.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes

 _me?_ He thought

"What do you want from me?" he asked

"Oh, we don't ask for much" the man in the middle answered

"We just want your dragon." he finished

That had angered Hiccup " And what makes you think I'd just hand in Toothless to a bunch of psychos?" he insulted as he narrowed his eyes. But it didn't seem to faze them

"Besides how did you even find us?" Astrid asked

"Oh, we…have our ways" The man in the middle said as he looked to the clouds

The group followed where he was looking and saw a shadow in the sky, the way it moved reminded them of a Whispering death.

"Oh, it's the giant noodle" Tuffnut exclaimed

Just as he said that Astrid suddenly yelled "LOOK OUT!" as they suddenly heard what sounded like small consecutive cannon fire. They were being shot at by a weapon they have never seen before, it shot continuously, creating a line of projectiles.

All of them quickly and instinctively flew upwards, dodging the quick onslaught of small projectiles and aiming to get out of its range.

"Eret, go get some backup"Hiccup exclaimed.

"Aye" he responded then raced back to the hidden world.

While they were still dodging the bullets, the shadow in the sky suddenly revealed itself. To everyone's surprise, a dragon covered in fur suddenly showed up, it was like nothing they have ever seen before.

It was a long dragon that had its wings and entire body covered in fur, it was completely white with its eyes that seemed like they were glowing. What also shocked them was that there was someone riding it, it was a boy holding a metal spear, the boy gestured to Hiccup.

The creature roared as it came charging towards Hiccup and Toothless, they barely managed to dodge their charge.

The riders watched as the white dragon miss Hiccup and get in the line of fire of their allies. But it didn't get hit, it gracefully dodged the bullets, bobbing and weaving and twirling away from the line of projectiles.

As Chaghatai saw Eret disappear in the hole, he ran towards the left side of the ship.

"Release the ships!" he bellowed to the men, they quickly released the mast of the ship and removed the anchors, sending the ships barrelling towards the large waterfalls, pulled by the current and pushed by the wind.

The group was still up above the leading ships, dodging the darts when they saw three ships head to the entrance of the hidden world, they didn't pay much mind to it though, they just thought that it was their useless attempt to try and stop Eret from getting reinforcements.

They then finally saw the ships disappear as it falls down the waterfall.

"Hah!, you killed your own men!" Snotlout exclaimed insulting them. But they didn't react.

Suddenly they heard three large consecutive explosions occur behind them, they turned to see a plume of smoke exit the hole, the shockwave was strong enough to momentarily stop the volley of darts and cause a wave that had slightly pushed the ships back. The explosion also caused some of the rocks to fall in, making the entrance narrower.

Hiccup looked on in shock, the only family he has left was in there, his mom, his village, the dragons, they are all gone. He feared that the explosion could have caused the hidden world to collapse.

His ears were ringing from the explosion, he was dazed and his breath caught in his throat. All the while, Toothless was trying to shake the ringing off his ears, he was pawing at his ear flaps as an attempt to stop it.

Kuma and Yuri saw the black dragon and rider stop moving, so they quickly grabbed the opportunity to charge towards them again, this time they didn't miss.

Hiccup was forcefully jerked off of his stupor as he, not so much as saw, but felt his friend struggle against the white dragon. It was constricting them, stopping them from moving or fighting back.

As they struggled, he saw the boy that was riding the dragon, he had slanted eyes and long black hair tied in a ponytail.

Astrid watched as Toothless struggled while being constricted by the white dragon, she also saw the weapons that were shooting at them just earlier take aim at Toothless.

So she and Stowmfly quickly raced towards them, doing barrel rolls to dodge any of the projectiles that were flying their way. When they got to them Stormfly had managed to forcibly shove the white dragon off of Toothless and into the ocean, now they were being dragged by the current to the waterfalls.

Kuma was panicking, with her wings and body too heavy to fly because of the water absorbed by her fur, she was struggling to try and get out of the water.

Yuri looked back and saw the waterfall was slowly approaching, his eyes widened as panic started to set in.

"Come on girl, swim" he encouraged her, so instead of trying to fly she tried to swim away from the waterfall. But it didn't help, it just slowed the inevitable.

When Astrid pushed the white dragon off, the darts started flying again, she bobbed and weaved, barely dodging the darts by the skin of her teeth as she made her way up again.

Despite Astrid successfully getting the white dragon off of Toothless, there wasn't enough time for them to get their bearings back. They got hit by a dart; knocked out, Toothless plunged to the ocean with Hiccup on his back.

"HICCUUUP!" Astrid screamed as she went after Toothless and Hiccup's form in the water. The other riders heard her scream and saw her chase after Toothless, they immediately provided cover by shooting at the ships.

Hiccup was struggling to get his head above the water, with his dragon passed out and him still tied to the saddle he tried to wake his friend up.

"Toothless, wake up!" he screamed, but Toothless didn't wake up.

He tried shaking his dragon awake at the best of his abilities while in the water. Still not awake, he had feared the worst until he heard the roar of the waterfalls behind them.

Astrid was still flying towards them as he saw Hiccup struggle to wake Toothless, now closing in on them Stormfly opened her talons to try and catch them but it was too late, the waterfall had devoured them.

She looked down and saw how they disappeared down the waterfall, the darkness engulfing their forms. For a moment she wondered if this was the last time she'll ever see him alive.

But she wouldn't let it, they quickly chased after Toothless and Hiccup, and as they were closing in, this time, they had successfully caught Toothless. She breathed a sigh of relief as she flew down to set him and Toothless down on a rock clearing near the entrance of the hidden world.

When Hiccup and Toothless landed on solid ground, Hiccup immediately got off of Toothless and went to look at his friend, when he got in front of him, he saw a dart has lodged itself on Toothless' neck, so Hiccup quickly pulled it out and tried to wake his best friend.

"Toothless" he said shaking his head, and sure enough Toothless started to wake up.

"Oh, bud" he exclaimed in relief, as Toothless slowly stood up shaking off the water that was on him.

Astrid then walked to Hiccup and hugged him, Hiccup was taken aback by this gesture,

"I thought I'd lost you" she whispered, Hiccup smiled and hugged her back.

Their moment was destroyed as the rest of the gang arrived to see if Hiccup was okay, they landed in the same clearing that the pair were on.

"Hiccup are you okay?" Fishlegs asked worried for his well being.

"Do you still have your other leg?" Tuffnut asked shoving his sister away as he tried to look at his leg.

"I'm fine" he said reassuring Fishlegs and disappointing Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

Then, they suddenly heard a loud roar near the entrance to the hidden world. All of them looked to see what made the sound, It was none other than the white dragon that had fought them earlier.

The dragon struggled to flap its wings so it ended up just crashing on the water that was near the opening, but luckily the dragon had managed to soften their fall just enough to avoid killing them.

Yuri was stunned by the fall, his world was spinning and he couldn't even stand properly, but when his ears stopped ringing, he heard his dragon growling. He looked around and saw that they were surrounded by Vikings _yet again_ , but this time dragons were also around. He let go of his spear and raised his hands in surrender.

"Don't you dare move" Astrid said as her axe was pointed at him, ready to lop his head off at any time. This served as Hiccup's cue to tie his hands up behind his back, while he was tying the boy's hands, he did not struggle or complain, he just complied. Hiccup then noted the scars and bruises on the boy's wrist, but he didn't mention it.

Snotlout grabbed a hold of his upper arm and was forcibly shoving him to the clearing where they had landed before, then they suddenly heard the white dragon snarl.

All of them pointed their weapons to it, even the dragons started readying their blasts as the dragon stood on it's hind legs, towering over everyone even Hookfang, but they suddenly heard the boy scream.

"DON'T HURT HER" he yelled at them, they all looked at him shocked that he would scream for the dragon's safety, they had assumed that anyone on the armada's side had forced their dragon in submission.

"Calm down girl, I'm alright" he reassured his dragon "let's follow them for now" he commanded. The dragon didn't comply at first but relented to his command. With a hoof, the dragon got back down and started following them to the clearing.

They made the boy kneel at the middle of the clearing while the riders surrounded him, the white dragon was also surrounded by the rider's dragons.

Everyone saw the giant blue crystal blocking what once was the entrance of the hidden world; the earlier explosion had managed to free a crystal from its position and it landed right in front of what used to be the entrance to the hidden world, but no one dared come near it. They didn't want the confirmation that their families were dead, they were just standing in silence, trying to hide the tears that were flowing down their cheeks.

While the boy knelt in silence. Hiccup approached the fallen crystal. Astrid tried striking it with her axe but it didn't even leave a scratch, it just managed to dull her axe.

Hiccup put his forehead against the crystal, trying to stop the tears from rolling, he can't cry right now, now that they needed him to be strong. He was about to leave when he heard a distant yell "icuuuup!", his eyes widened, he suddenly felt hope build up in his chest. He tried to push his ear against the fallen crystal and listened again. "HICCUUP!" he heard again, now much more clearer.

His eyes widen in realization "MOM!" he screamed back, "I'm here, I'm here"

Hiccup's scream had pulled everyone's attention when they heard him call to his mom in hope, they went to the crystal to listen as well.

And sure enough, they were hearing them, they didn't understand what they were saying but they were still there. They couldn't help but yell back at their families.

"Mom!, Dad!" Astrid yelled as tears threatened to fall down her cheeks.

"Dad! DAAAAAD!" Snotlout called out punching the wall in a desperate attempt to break it

The greetings continued for a few minutes until it suddenly fell quiet on the other side.

Then they heard a singular voice, it was Valka's, asking "Is everyone alright?"

All of them was about to answer in chorus until Hiccup stopped them

"Wait. They wont- understand us if we speak at the same time" he explained

"Yeah, we're all here!" he yelled back.

"Stand back! We're gonna try and break it!" he exclaimed, when he said that, the riders backed away from the crystal as well.

He called on Toothless and pointed at the crystal

"Plasma blast" he commanded, Toothless shot a plasma blast, though it managed to kick up some dirt it didn't scratch it.

"Again", Toothless shot again, nothing.

"Ag-"Hiccup was about to make Toothless shoot again but he was stopped by Fishlegs.

"Hiccup this thing has supported the weight of the ocean for thousands of years, not only that, dragons have lived here in the same amount of time" he explained, "This thing-" he gestures to the crystal "- is impervious to dragon fire" he finished.

"Then what should we do!?" Snotlout asked, desperation clear in his voice.

Hiccup thought for a moment. Astrid watched as he racked his brain to try and figure out a way. After a few moment, his eyes suddenly lit up. His expression changed from hopeless fear into one that screamed determination "We find another way." Hiccup answered

Hiccup then approached the crystal.

"Everyone! We're gonna find a way to get you out of there, just wait" Hiccup screamed."We are definitely going to go back for you!" he screamed he then walked away from the crystal.

"So what are we gonna do?" chimes Tuffnut as he walked beside him."How will we get them out?

"We can't free them right now, besides, we need to escape first" Hiccup declares

"Escape to where?" Snotlout asks.

"South" Hiccup answers as he walked towards the kneeling boy.

"South?"S notlout exclaimed "didn't you notice that that's where they came from?" he stated, but he didn't get his attention.

When he approached the boy. He knew that the boy may know something about the armada, but as he was approaching him, he realized something. He noticed just how malnourished he was, he also looked at the bruises on the boy's wrists and face, these were telltale signs of abuse.

"You're their prisoner aren't you?" Hiccup asked solemnly.

Yuri was surprised at what the man in front of him said, but he shook his surprise off and hid his expression into one that is defiant, "yeah, and now I'm your prisoner" he said facing him.

"No, you're not our prisoner, we just need your help" Hiccup continued.

"My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third" he introduced himself. Yuri looked at him as if he just told a really bad joke.

The boy gave him a face and that just made him chuckle, "Terrible name I know"

"The girl with the axe is Astrid Hofferson" he pointed at the angry blond woman at the back.

"Those are the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, Ruffnut's the girl and Tuffnut's the boy" he gestured at the pair of blond-headed Vikings, he could barely tell them apart.

"That is Fishlegs" he pointed at the plump Viking that was taking notes on his dragon.

"And lastly, that right there is Snotlout" he pointed at the shorter but more muscular man with crossed arms.

"Why are we standing here introducing ourselves, when they could drop another one of those boat-bombs on us at any time?!" Snotlout frustratingly asks.

Hiccup was about to answer but he was cut off by the boy, "They won't" he said "They're not gonna risk killing the Night fury" he finished

"I'm willing to help you" He said "but only if you help me too"

Hiccup smiled then kneeled in front of him, "Then we're all ears" he said as the remaining riders came towards them.

After their discussion, Astrid hastily pulled Hiccup away from the group and headed back towards the crystal.

"I don't think we can trust him" Astrid whispered eyeing the boy suspiciously while doing so.

"What do you suppose we do? We can't fight them head-on."Hiccup said trying reason with her, but Astrid was not convinced.

"How do you know he's not lying? Let me remind you that he actually tried to kill you" Astrid warned, jabbing a finger on his chest.

"I don't, but that's why you'll be going with him" Hiccup stated "You can keep watch on him, if something happens then you'll know what to do" he said grabbing her shoulders.

"Astrid-you've _proven_ to me time and time again that you are a very capable warrior, and I have relied on you for that" Hiccup sincerely said.

Astrid was getting irritated, "This is too risky, Hiccup" she reasoned

"What else can we do? We can't fight those people alone, especially with their new weapon. We need to take the risk Astrid" he persisted and walked back to the group leaving Astrid by the crystal.

Astrid sighed and suspiciously eyed the boy as they went over the plan one last time.


	7. Chapter 7

Dusk was about to set and Chaghatai is starting to get impatient, "Keep your eyes peeled, men" he commanded as he stomped back in the bridge where his allies were waiting for him.

"Looks like your boy-toy has failed" Griselda said, trying to provoke him.

"They're gonna have to come out of that hole eventua-" he was interrupted when he heard the well-known whistle of the Night fury and the sound of their weapons fire at it.

He came out of the bridge and watched as the dragons were flying about dodging the darts again. He was trying to look for the Night fury until he heard its signature whistle come from his left.

He turned to look but it shot it's plasma blast at the hull, rocking the ship, but not sinking it. He had a smirk on his face seeing that their reinforced ship also works against plasma blasts.

_Their plan is to keep distracting the guns while the Night fury fires at the boat,_ he thought

While Hiccup, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins were distracting them, Yuri led Astrid to the reinforced ship that was holding Kuma's egg, Kuma managed to find it through its scent.

When they stopped on the side of one of the reinforced steel ships, Stormfly got to work on melting the metal.

"If you betray us-" Astrid started to intimidate the boy.

"you'll chop my head off, I know" the boy said as he looked on while Stormfly was melting the metal reinforcement on the ship.

"I can't believe Nadders can actually melt iron with their fire" the boy said as he looked on with fascination.

When Stormfly was finished making a hole in the side of the ship, the boy immediately jumped in, then he saw the dragon egg, it was white and had some blue curvy lines that were all around the egg.

Then Astrid heard the white dragon beside her purr, her glowing eyes seemed to be glazed as tears were forming.

He was just about to pick it up when suddenly two guards busted the door open, with their weapons in hand, Astrid was about to intervene, but stopped when she saw how quickly the boy managed to take the two hulking guards down.

With a swift movement from his spear, he twirled it around and hit both of the guards square on the jaw, knocking them out. There were no wasted movements and no hesitation. He was, without a doubt, a skilled warrior. But there was a certain edge around him, his strike was ruthless like it was meant to kill.

She was more surprised that despite his evident malnourishment, he was still able to beat the guards. She was surprised that he was even able to wield the iron spear, assuming that it was as heavy as it looked.

The boy then picked up the egg and carried it towards the hole, he first showed it to the white dragon where it nuzzled it and purred, then he got out of the hole and got on his dragon.

"Okay, we kept our end of the deal, now you keep yours" Astrid said not giving them the time to enjoy the moment of reuniting with their egg.

With a sigh the boy handed the egg to Astrid, but his dragon growled when he was about to hand it to her, making the viking recoil in fear and making Stormfly's tail spikes erect. But he calmed her down by scratching her head and reassuring her that she’s their friend.

The white dragon then visibly lost her hostility towards her and it was replaced with a look of worry, Stormfly folded her tail spines once she saw that there was no longer a threat.

Then he tried to give the egg to Astrid again, This time she didn't protest. Astrid carefully took the egg, seeing as how the white dragon was extremely protective of it she didn't want to cause more concern.

"Please keep it safe" he told her with pleading eyes.

"I know, just go do your job" Astrid said as she gently took hold of the egg, holding it in front of her, and laying it down on the saddle.

Now, the boy and his dragon flew upwards. Astrid watched curiously at what the boy was going to attempt.

Yuri felt like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders when they found the dragon egg, now they only need to do one more thing.

Kuma crooned at him softly, "Don't worry girl, I can take it." he reassured her.

Then Kuma started to twist and turn in the sky, they kept coiling in the air as they flew towards the leading ship. As Kuma kept on turning, her hair started to stand on end, making her look feral and wild. But Yuri was gritting his teeth because as she kept twisting, static electricity kept on building up on her body, and it was also passing through his body.

Eventually they had generated enough electricity to make it look like she was being enveloped by lightning, lightning strands danced on the tips of her fur as she flew towards the leading ship.

Hiccup watched as the white dragon twisted on itself and generated electricity, he saw how beautiful it looked and how mesmerizing it was, but one thing crossed his mind, how is the boy able withstand that?.

Kuma kept twisting and kept generating electricity as she charged towards the leading boat. Yuri couldn't help but scream in pain as the electricity coursing through his body became more and more intense by the second.

Yuri tried to steady himself as they approached the boat, his muscles were constricting and he couldn't move his arms properly, but he managed to get his staff above his head. Then suddenly they started shooting at Kuma.

But despite her getting closer to the ship, she easily dodged their onslaught of darts. When they were close enough, Yuri forcefully smashed his spear on the boat, transferring all of the electricity they created to it.

The riders watched as the lightning from the white dragon got transferred to the steel-reinforced ship, the barrage of darts stopped and everyone on the ship was shaking as electricity went through their bodies, knocking them unconscious

Yuri, though tired and drained, was not knocked out.

They now stand at the ship's deck, surrounded by the unconscious forms of Vikings. But Yuri and Kuma were only staring at one, Chaghatai Khan. Yuri got off of Kuma, spear in hand, and started walking to Khan.

His rage grew more and more intense as they got closer to him, remembering all that he's done to them, all he had lost because of him. He relished the sight of his unconscious and vulnerable form, until he didn't.

On the corner of his eye, he saw someone was charging at him with a sword, he tried to block it, but he couldn't stop the blow from making him stagger to the side. Kuma saw this and immediately struck the viking away with her tail, making him fall from the ship.

While Yuri tried to regain his balance, he saw that the Vikings from the surrounding ships had boarded the one they were on and had already surrounded them. He started to panic as he was afraid that they were going to get captured once again, until an explosion was heard, and the boat rocked from side to side.

He looked up and saw that Hiccup had attacked the ship. Then he saw the other dragon riders attack the Vikings.

"What are you doing?!" Snotlout exclaimed as he and his nightmare banked and rolled to dodge the darts coming for them.

"Get outta there!" Hiccup said as they struck the ship again. Yuri wasted not time to get on Kuma and fly up.

Hiccup saw the boy escape the ship and fly straight up, "Let's go, gang" he commanded as they followed him, flying up to get out of range from their darts.

When they got above the clouds, Hiccup immediately started flying south, followed by the other riders.

Kuma crooned at him worryingly as she nuzzled with the best of her ability while he was on her back, he chuckled and said "I'm okay, don't worry." he paused "that was close, huh?" he sighed in relief.

They then flew to Hiccup "Its Yuri" he awkwardly said as they kept flying.

"What?" HIccup looked at him questioningly.

"My name, its Yuri" He clarified.

Hiccup smiled, now that Yuri trusted them enough to tell them his name.

"So where are you headed, Yuri?" He asked trying to get a feel for his name

"I don't really know, I guess I'll go with you guys for the time being"he replied

…

The Sun has set, Hiccup and the gang had landed on a distant island, far away from the armada.

"Let's rest here for tonight" he said as he got down from Toothless and went to the woods to gather some embers to start a fire.

Astrid walked towards Yuri, egg in hand, "you forgot about this" she said as she gently set it down next to the white dragon.

Yuri mentally kicked himself for forgetting to ask for the egg back.

"Thank you, sorry I forgot about it" he said.

"Don't worry about it" she said as she started walking back to Stormfly.

Kuma wrapped her long body to the egg and purred at it. Yuri smiled at how happy she was that she finally has her egg. Kuma then nuzzled him as well, he hugged her back and said, "Thanks, girl." as he scratched her chin. He then got on her to get ready for sleep.

Hiccup returned and created a fire for the night, they lay around it as they feel the cold dissipate. A few moments passed in silence, none of them were asleep, and all of them felt one thing; Awkward.

"uh, guys…is it just me, or is the air _suuuper_ heavy this far south"Tuffnut asked, oblivious to the tension that hung in the air.

"No, bro. It just awkward" Ruffnut explained to her twin.

"Oh, then why is it so awkward this far south?" Tuffnut asked again.

"Because we are currently sleeping next to someone who tried to kill us, not five hours ago"Snotlout said as blunt as possible, gesturing to Yuri and his dragon.

"Huh?" Yuri looked at him with an expression of confusion.

"But I never tried to kill any of you" Yuri countered.

"Uh, yes you did"Snotlout said."You…" he paused trying to think about what Yuri did to attack them.

Yuri took advantage of the silence to explain, "I never attacked any of you, I only ever went after Hiccup and his Night Fury, and I didn't even try to kill him that time because my goal was to make sure they capture him" he explained "At the time, they held her egg hostage so I had no choice but to comply, I'm sorry again for what I did" he said apologetically.

"O-okay, Yuri is just as much of a victim here as any of us" Hiccup declared, "Let's not fight over spilled yak milk"He finished the conversation.

Astrid then thought about what Yuri said "Yuri, who _are_ they?"Astrid asked. Since everyone was curious, all of them looked at Yuri for answers.

"They're warlords, their aim is world domination" he answered, "there are three warlord leaders, there is Chaghtai Khan, Griselda the Grevious, and Ragnar the Rock" he introduced.

"What did they want from the Night Fury" it was Yuri's turn to ask

"Toothless is the alpha of dragons, their _king_ so to speak"Hiccup explained." they probably still have an army of dragons hidden somewhere." he realized after putting two and two together.

"I can't believe we're actually gonna try and fight this alone" Snotlout despaired as he fell onto Hookfang's wing.

"We're not gonna fight it alone, that's why we're going south"Hiccup exclaimed

"We have allies in the south?" Astrid questioned

"W-well, no treaties have been signed so far-" he paused,"but I remember when I was rummaging in dad's old stuff, there was this _really_ old journal hidden in a corner, when I read it, it told the story of my ancestor, the brother of the first chief of Berk." Hiccup unknowingly started a story.

"you see, back when Vikings first came to Berk and experienced their first dragon raid there were two factions, one wanted to leave berk, while the other was stubborn and wouldn't leave. The two factions were led by two brothers, in the end, Hagen Haddock remained in Berk leading those who chose to stay, while his brother, Sigurd Haddock led those who chose to leave."Hiccup finished.

"Do you have the book?"Astrid asked.

"No" Hiccup answered, disappointing everyone.

"But, I _did_ show it to Fishlegs to authenticate it" Everyone looked at Fishlegs.

"And it _is_ , it even had a seal, dated entries and everything"Fishlegs exclaimed

"Even if it's real, what makes you think that they'd just let you drag them into this war?"Astrid asked

"We have to try Astrid, t-they're the only ones we have right now" he said "I hope you guys trust me on this" he added, addressing everyone.

Snotlout shrugged and said "meh, what do we have to lose?" he asked

"Our dragons, our freedom, our lives, just to name a few"Fishlegs answered.

"Then again, we'll never achieve anything if we just run away" Astrid said, looking at Hiccup playfully.

Hiccup saw this and answered, "well if you want to fight them, be my guest"He exclaimed sarcastically while gesturing at where they came from.

As the group chuckled at his statement, Yuri rolled over to his side when he suddenly felt something against his hip, he took it out and realized it was the sword handle they had used to track them.

"Hey, uh, I think this is yours" he gestured to hiccup with the handle.

"My sword!" he exclaimed, glad that he finally had a weapon now.

Yuri tossed the sword to Hiccup, and Hiccup caught it with both hands, he immediately extended the sword which showed the blade.

"No more kerosene huh" he exclaimed.

He then put back his prosthesis and walked towards the monstrous nightmare. Yuri watched as Hiccup opened a hatch on the backside of the hilt and kneeled in front of the large dragon.

"Do you mind?" Hiccup said as he put the hilt under Hookfangs head, Hookfang obliged and gave hiccup some kerosene. Thanking Hookfang he stood back up and closed the hatch. He extended the sword again, but this time it was on fire.

Yuri looked at the flaming sword with amazement, "Woah" he said as he watched it wave through the air, noticing how the fire would slightly droop from the blade, making drops of liquid fire.

"Show off" Ruffnut commented

Hiccup's face flushed as he retracted the blade " w-what~ n-no, no, no, no. I'm not showing o-"he tried to explain but was interrupted

"Yeah, sure" Ruffnut exclaimed, dropping the subject.

Hiccup then sat back down, embarrassed at what he did.

"Where did you even find it?" Astrid asked

"I didn't find it"Yuri started, "it was given to us as a means to track you", he finished shamefully. He felt responsible for what happened to them, he was the one who made them leave their home.

"Y'know we don't blame you, right?"Snotlout exclaimed,"at least not anymore" he finished.

This took everyone by surprise, who would've thought that Snotlout would be the one who would say that.

"Wow, Snotlout who would've thought you can be this mature" Astrid commented

Snotlout furrowed his brows at Astrid, insulted, he said "Heey, I'm a pretty mature person" he reasoned.

"nope" retorted Fishlegs.

"Nuh-uh" chimed Hiccup

"Never" added Ruffnut.

"non, hinde, ani" blurted Tuffnut.

Snotlout, outnumbered by everybody could only mumble in frustration "shut up, everyone"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, I'm open to any criticism that would help better my writing. THANK YOU FOR READING!!


End file.
